Haruhi's Quest
by oreobabez
Summary: Haruhi was adopted into the Fujioka family. Questions have formed in the young female's mind. She wants answers, and soon. How much snooping around can Haruhi do? Will she find her biological family?
1. Recommendations

**__A/N: Welcome to my newest story! I will be updating all my stories from now on, on specific days of the week. This story is going to be officially published on Thursdays. But, since I posted this a bit earlier than the date, I'm skipping this upcoming Thursday and will publish on the following Thursday after.**

**_Haruhi's Quest_**

**Chapter One: Recommendations**

It was just like any other day in the Fujioka household in Kyoto, Japan. Nothing was out of place as the second year high school student, Haruhi Fujioka, got herself ready in her awfully ugly mauve sailor style school uniform. She brushed her shoulder length raven black hair pin straight. Next, she applied her short brown wig. After tucking in every strand of the black hair under the wig, the young girl gathered up her books. School in a public school was always so boring, no matter how far ahead she was. Often times, she just wanted it to be a game. A chase, or a game of cat and mouse. She was the cat, the others were the mice.

With a sigh, the young girl turned on her heels and headed for school, but not before writing a quick note to her father stating that she had already left for school and that she loved him. The time read 7:30 AM. She was still going to be an hour early for class at the very least. Taking the subway early in the morning meant that the cars would be mostly empty. No one rode them for another twenty minutes. This generally pleased Haruhi, since she could be lost to her own thoughts. These generally circulated around what she wanted to do in the future.

Haruhi wanted to be a lawyer, much like her adopted mother, Kotoko Fujioka. Yes, Haruhi had known that she had been adopted all her life, but it had been confirmed for a few months now. Thanks to her first high school year's sociology class. Combining a project done that previous year, as well finding the adoption papers themselves in her parent's room when her father and her were doing some cleaning, lead to a bunch of questions. Unfortunately, her father just shrugged them all off, or even changed the subject completely. The topic never really came up again, though it was always lingering in Haruhi's mind.

She arrived 15 minutes later to the school. Since she had Sociology, Criminology and Law in the morning, she extracted those three books and began to sort through the vital information she had wrote down nearly two months ago. She had a test in each of those classes today after all. It was a bore to read these notes anyways, and she knew the content, since she always read everything over the course of the weekend.

An hour later, two of the three subjects were slipped into her bag, yet her Sociology course was still out. Other students greeted her as they started to file in. Home room and her Sociology course were in the same classroom, thankfully. Roll call was done, any announcements were read, and then students were generally dismissed to head off to their class. There was nothing really worthy in the announcements, which was not uncommon. The home room teacher, who was in her mid 40's and had reddish hair that fell to the middle of her back, finished the announcements and dismissed the students.

"Fujioka-san, may I have a word with you please?" The teacher asked.

"Sure, Tooya-sensei." Haruhi replied as she got up from the seat, leaving her bag behind.

"Fujioka-san, I have noticed on your report card lately that you have been excelling in every one of your classes so far. Not to mention that you have been taking enough courses for the law school you wish to go into. However, the law school you wish to enter into, is fairly wary of those people coming from a public school. They acknowledge higher privileged schools more. Therefore, if you so shall choose, would you be interested in attending a higher standing school, such as Ouran High School?" Tooya-sensei asked the young girl in front of her. The girl took some time to ponder. "You know what? Why don't you take up until Monday morning to think over your decision, which is two days plus the weekend from now. Talk it over with your father too. You may return back to your seat, Fujioka-san." The teacher instructed.

Meanwhile, a man with flaming red hair was just starting to crawl out of bed at the Fujioka residence. He got dressed in his restricting butler's uniform that all bartenders were required to wear. Oh, how he wished he could wear frilly dresses to work instead of the same suit. Grumbling inaudibly, he was thankful to read the note that his daughter had already left for school.

The young male got to work early, every time. Never had he been late. He only got to work three hours early since he generally took a drink for himself before the customers started to pile in during the middle of the day. Once his drink was downed, he started to clean up the previous shift's mess. He, on the other hand, always ensured that he never left a mess.

"Ryoji, before you start your shift today, we're going to have a quick staff meeting in five minutes. Boss's orders." His best friend, Isao called out to him. Ryoji just waved, indicating that he did hear the message. He would be coming right away. Five minutes later, everyone was gathered around the small table located in their staff room.

"As you all had been made aware last year about the building of a new bar in the Toyko area, we thought that we would let you know that the construction and furnishings have been completed. We are a bit over staffed here, so we are going to be transferring at least 5 of you over there within the next couple weeks. We are taking volunteers, otherwise we will have to lay a few people off. We don't really want to do something like that. Deadline ensure volunteer transferring will be Monday morning. Dismissed." The boss told everyone after the 5 minute meeting. Ryoji left, contemplating whether he should be transferred or not.

He was the most trusted part time worker here. Though, he hardly ever got the hours he needed. He barely made by in paying the rent and groceries for the two of them on his wages every month. He knew from the posting that the job was a permanent full time position, though there could be additional shifts that each person could pick up if needed as well. This was something he would have to discuss with Haruhi after all.


	2. Confrontations

**A/N: I decided not to post on a specific day for this story. Whenever I have time to write this story, will be when I post the story. I also forgot to mention a large THANK YOU out to mcangel1976, who has been beta reading this story and ensuring that I am using the correct POV terms. (If most of you have not noticed by now, I am not indicating who I am referring to, since I am trying to keep this to a general/no one's POV style.) I do not own any of the OHSHC characters, but I do own my OCs (namely, Hiro Shido as well as any future new characters that you will meet) and this plot line. As another side note, this story is not going to be very long. I am estimating another 4-6 chapters at the most. Happy reading!**

**Chapter Two: Confrontations**

Haruhi stewed over how to tell her father that she had been recommended to attend Ouran High School for a full 24 hours. First, she knew that she would have to visit the school to gain anything she may need in order to be accepted. Second, was telling her father and how he would react.

Since school was already done for the day, Haruhi decided to do some light cleaning. Her dad wouldn't be home tonight since he had a night shift at the bar again tonight. Haruhi loved to clean. But, with that passion, she also found that the time and the job were done far too quickly. Sighing, Haruhi started to open her school books. Again, what a bore to always be studying the same material. None of the other students ever had anything done prior to the due date. She wondered what they would do if she didn't go to school for a week, since they were always finding a way to borrow her notes.

By 9 PM, Haruhi finally closed the last of her books. She then proceeded to get ready for bed. All the while, thinking about how to tell her father. She deemed that tomorrow night, she would tell him for sure, considering he would be home for dinner.

9 turned to 10, which eventually turned to 11. By midnight, a loud crashing noise could be heard. The sound of thunder. _Great. This is just my luck that a storm came tonight! I probably won't be able to go back to sleep either, unless I put in my iPod._ The poor girl thought, after the storm had woke her up from her slumber. She got up. From there, she found her iPod on her desk. Plugging it in, she fell back to sleep a short time later, as if she had never been woken up earlier.

Haruhi's alarm went off the next morning, just like always. Today, she determined, was the day that she was planning on telling her father. She really did want to go to a higher standing school. She vowed to herself that if she were to attend Ouran High School, she would try her best to be at the top of her class.

Rolling over with a sigh, Haruhi got up and went through her normal routine. The day wore on after that. After all, it was the same thing day after day to be repeated. Soon, though, classes were let out for the day. Haruhi thought that she could go to Toyko really quick to see about getting anything for the test, or even an application. But, she decided to go against doing anything before talking to her father, just in case he didn't feel like moving nearly six hours away.

Haruhi had been home for the last two hours already, and it was 6 o'clock at last. Her father had just walked in the door. She was just starting to serve dinner. Tonight, she thought, was special and deserved all of her father's favorite foods. She hoped that this would put him in a good mood.

Ryoji had just stepped in the door. He smelled the delicious food. Of course, they were all of his favorite foods. He was lucky, and happy too. When he got up earlier that day, he had decided to talk to his daughter about the transfer situation. He guessed that Haruhi had something on her mind as well, considering she rarely made his favorites.

"Hey there Dad! Dinner will be ready shortly!" Haruhi called out to him.

"I'll be right there. Just need to clean up a bit." He called out to his daughter. He quickly washed his face and then changed into an old baggy sweater and some sweats before going back to the dining room. The two ate in silence for a few minutes before Ryoji decided to ask what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong. I guess I have just had a lot on my mind. You seemed to need the cheering up more than I did, Dad. Did something happen at work?" Haruhi asked him. He knew she was lying, or at least hiding what she wanted to say for now.

"I guess you can say that something has happened at work recently. The bar that I work at is over staffed. They have been thinking about having 5 of us be transferred within the chain to a new bar in Tokyo that had recently been completed. The transfers are based on who all volunteers to go, otherwise a few of us could be laid off." Ryoji was pained. Did he really want to tell his daughter that he was hoping to transfer instead of getting laid off?

"You want to transfer, right, dad? I would say it would be safer that route. You probably would get more hours there than you are getting here, right? I say we go for it." As usual, Haruhi saw right through him.

"You really wouldn't mind moving? What about school?" Ryoji asked his daughter.

"I can always transfer to a different school. Actually, Tokyo would be perfect. My teacher had actually talked to me a few days ago about the need to attend a higher standing school. She mentioned a specific school in that area that I would like to attend if I am able to get in." Haruhi felt relieved, knowing that she finally talked to her father about the transfer.

"Oh? Which school was it that she recommended in Tokyo?" Ryoji was curious now.

"Ouran High School." Haruhi recited. Ryoji blanched. He knew that was a school for the wealthy people. That, and he was sure that a certain person lived in that area.

"But, you know, we won't be able to afford that school." He replied.

"I know. I'm sure there is some way that I could possibly get into that school. I wonder if they have something like scholarships. I'm smart enough to get in on academics anyways." Haruhi stated.

"Alright. If you are absolutely sure, then I will tell my boss to start the transfer papers for me at work. I may take two weeks off for holidays soon though so that I can start packing up the place." Ryoji grumbled.

"Sounds good, Dad. I will let my teacher know Monday that I am going to be trying out the entrance exam for Ouran. Would you mind if I took a trip down to Tokyo tomorrow to check out the school?" Haruhi asked.

Ryoji thought about it. From here to Tokyo, it is roughly 5.5 hours. Getting to Ouran, possibly 25 to 30 minutes. Returning home, would make it 11-12 hours total travel time. Plus, a few hours for a tour of the school, just in case. After some careful thinking, Ryoji agreed. He told his daughter that he would contact a family friend in the area to see if she could spend the night instead of being fatigued by all the travelling. Haruhi thanked her father. She had cleared the table long ago, and was making her way to her room at that point. She had looked exhausted though.


	3. Settling In

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! Thank you for being very patient with my rather sporadic updates. I am going to give you all a head's up, but I may or may not post another chapter this upcoming week. I am working quite a bit, and then I do have a function at the end of the week. So, hopefully this chapter will keep you all abated for a bit. Have a great weekend everyone!**

**Chapter Three: Settling In**

Two weeks had flew by in the blink of an eye. Haruhi and Ryoji had each done their respective talks, and both had been accepted to transfer. Haruhi had garnished a high aptitude on the entrance exam, and was granted an academic scholarship to the prestigious school. The scholarship covered her uniform, as well as her tuition for the year and a half that she would be attending for. Today was Wednesday, or in other words, was moving day. She had gone to school the previous day to say her farewells. She brought her school books with her, since each teacher thought that they would _give_ them to her as a parting gift. All her classmates were sad to see her leave, though Haruhi was sure that was all just an act since they only spoke to her since she liked doing her work ahead of time.

The pair had decided that they would pack everything into the vehicle they were borrowing and then started the 5.5 hour move that night. They would arrive in the early hours, since Ryoji wanted to stop at a motel for the night, but they would be back on the road and be in Tokyo before 8AM. They had arrived safely a few short hours ago with the time now being 9 AM, and had finally finished hauling in the last of the boxes. Haruhi had planned on not going to school until the following Monday. It made much more sense anyways. She'd be unpacking her stuff in her room all day at the apartment complex that they were renting at the moment.

Her father was going to start on a night shift on Monday as well, since he wanted to be able to see the school his daughter was going to attend. Haruhi sighed. She just wanted her father to either go to work or stay at home. He could do anything BUT come see where she was going to school.

"Ha~ru~hiii! What would you like to eat today? We also need to go grocery shopping! And, I can't wait to go see your new school on Monday!" The male was screeching around the house.

"Dad! You are not going to come to school Monday. It's too embarrassing enough as it is. I'm going to let you sleep in for a change on Monday, just don't be late for work." An black aura had surrounded Haruhi at that moment, which caused her father to yelp and mumble a complaint about his daughter not loving him. Haruhi smirked. Her aura dissipated. "I'm going out to the local store here to pick something up for dinner. I'll be back in a bit." The girl sent a wave before she walked out the door.

Ryoji could only stare at where she had been a few minutes before. Shaking his head violently, he padded his way down what would be his room to start unpacking. He knew that Haruhi would have hers done tomorrow for sure. The weekend would be spent studying, in other words.

Meanwhile, in Ouran High School, an overly excited 2nd year blond male was bouncing around his best friend's desk before the start of classes. "Kyoya! Did you hear yet?!" The boy excitedly told the raven haired male.

"Tamaki, I would suggest that you calm yourself down and then proceed to sit at your desk. As for the news, I heard it." The raven haired boy named Kyoya replied.

"But, Kyoyaaa, when is the transfer student coming? I want to meet her!" Whined Tamaki.

"I heard that the transfer student won't be coming to class until Monday." Kyoya responded. He pushed up his glasses, enough to let light reflect off of them. After that, he pinched the bridge of his nose. It was a habit when he was dealing with this idiot of a friend.

"You know, when we meet the new transfer student, we should invite her to the host club!" Tamaki exclaimed, but then quickly settled down since the teacher had just walked in to start the lesson.

The day passed on, but in each class, Tamaki had to ask when they were meeting the new transfer student. It really bothered Kyoya. The raven haired fellow even snapped at the idiot a few times after that.

Club time had even passed. At least Kyoya got a break during the club, since the blond idiot was busy wooing the ladies to even be able to prance over to where Kyoya sat with his laptop, typing away. However, the moment the ladies were ushered out of the room, came the problem again. Kyoya sighed internally.

"I would like to call an emergency Host Club meeting right now! I promise I won't keep you all too long." The king, as people often called him in the club, exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Why are" One red headed twin started.

"you calling an" The second red headed twin continued.

"emergency meeting Tono?" The two replied in perfect unison.

"Usa-chan and I also want to know, Tama-chan! You too, right Takashi?" The blond Lolita exclaimed.

"Ah." The giant known as Takashi grunted.

Kyoya stuck around, but he was planning on not participating in this discussion at all.

"I'm glad you all asked! As you all are aware, Ouran has allowed a commoner to enter our school on a scholarship. I was going to invite the commoner to the Host Club on Monday!" Tamaki explained.

"Yay! Will there be cake?" The Lolita jumped up and down.

"Yes, Honey-senpai. There will be cake." Tamaki declared.

"And, what does this have to do with us?" The twins asked.

"You are to behave yourselves, you shady twins. The scholarship student is starting on Monday." Tamaki started yelling at the twins.

"A new student is bound to be refreshing, ne Takashi?" Honey asked his friend.

"Ah. It'll be interesting." Takashi replied.

Everyone left shortly after.

~Time Skip: Monday morning~

Haruhi could not believe that Monday had come so fast. But, nonetheless, she got up early with her alarm, much like she was used to doing. She had styled her wig the night before, so she didn't have to do that today. Since she was unsure how long it would take her to walk, she decided to leave a bit earlier her first couple days until she could get the timing down pat.

She arrived 10 minutes later to the gates. She groaned internally at how quickly she had arrived. Now, the newest task was to find her homeroom on her own. After another 15 minutes of wandering around the school, Haruhi knew that she was lost. Sighing, she at least remembered where the principal's office was. She would just have to go there.

_How could you get lost on your first day here? Haruhi, you really need to learn to memorize blueprints faster. _These two phrases were two of the many things she said to scold herself as she made her way down to the office. She eventually made it to the office and immediately calmed herself down before entering. The secretary looked up.

"Good morning. I'm a new student here, and I just can't seem to remember where my homeroom is. Would you mind pointing me in the right direction?" Haruhi asked with a smile. When she smiled, the secretary nearly fainted, but she did give her a map of the school and she was nice enough to mark Haruhi's current location and where her homeroom was. After thanking the secretary and giving her another smile, which really did make her faint that time, the new student set off towards homeroom. By the time, she got there, she was only a couple minutes early for class. The teacher was just reaching the door a minute after Haruhi had arrived. The teacher told her to stay there for another minute until she could introduce her.

Haruhi did just that. She stood outside the door for what seemed like half an hour, but was only two minutes before she heard the teacher say to come in.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher turned to look at Haruhi.

"Yes. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. I moved to Toyko this past weekend from the Kyoto Prefecture after learning that I was able to get into Ouran on a scholarship. I hope that we can all get along. Thank you." Haruhi gave a fake smile, though the other males seemed to have their jaws drop, the girls somewhat fainted.

"Ms. Fujioka-san, you will sit between Mr. Suoh and Mr. Ootori for now." The teacher instructed.

Haruhi spotted the open desk. Then she looked to her neighbors. One looked too eager, considering he was bouncing in his seat, but at the same time he looked like a baka. The other one shocked Haruhi a bit. He had her exact shade of raven colored hair. But, at least he looked intelligent.

The class was starting. Haruhi took out her notebook. She wanted to compare what she had to where the rest of the class was. It seemed as if the class was only learning what she had known for a month already. What a boring lecture. She wondered when something would interest her in school, or even catch her off guard. At some point, Haruhi must have put her head on her arms and was slightly dozing off. Few minutes later, she heard a question being asked. And her name.

"Fujioka-san, can you please come up and answer the questions on the board?" The teacher probably didn't like it when people were starting to fall asleep in her class. Haruhi heard a few of the girls giggle, the guys snicker. Getting up and doing a light stretch, Haruhi grabbed her notebook and headed up to the front.

There were 20 questions on the board. She knew she only had to answer at least 5 of them, but Haruhi smirked in her mind about how the teacher would react to her doing all 20. Haruhi quickly scrawled the answers to every question. The teacher gaped. The other half of the questions on the board were things they hadn't quite covered yet.

"T-Thank you Fujioka-san. You may now be seated. Though, you may still want to pay attention." The teacher managed to stammer out.

Haruhi mumbled something along the lines of "Why, when I have already known this content for a month? And, I am sure I am nearly three months ahead in the work too," before getting to her seat.

Classes finally ended for the day. As she had agreed earlier that day, Haruhi walked out of the room with her two new classmates, Tamaki and Kyoya. Whenever Kyoya was around, other students seemed to steer clear of him. Haruhi couldn't help but feel bad for them, so she had smiled at a few of the ladies and convinced them to walk with her to the destination.

The girls swooned and had hearts in their eyes. Though, that wasn't all. Word was spread quickly, and even a few males were grovelling to keep up with the new transfer student.

_I need to remind myself again that these girls are all airheads. I mean, what girl actually gets hearts in their eyes from another girl? And, I will have to find a way to get rid of these equally idiotic men. I have two missions. First, study to become a lawyer. This has been my base cover for needing to attend this school. Second, I need to find my family. The first step in that is to find my twin. Then, I'll find the family._ Haruhi mused in those thoughts for a moment longer. They had finally reached the Third Music Room at last anyways.

The room was fairly large. There was not a trace of. Oops, she had to correct herself. She was thinking that there weren't going to be any instruments, but there was a grand piano in the corner. Oh, how she longed to play the instrument again. She had taken a few lessons throughout her elementary years, but stopped in her second middle school year. The other hosts were arguing about something, but Haruhi paid no mind to them. She silently walked over to the piano.

Sitting at the piano, she drew up in her mind's eye, Fur Elise. It was her favorite Beethovenian piece to play. And with that, she slowly began to play the song. After doing Fur Elise as a warm up song, she went into a few faster pieces. After playing four more songs, Haruhi stood up and stretched. It felt nice to finally be able to play the piano again.

Haruhi turned only to see all the guests and the rest of the hosts looking at her in awe. Before long, one of the guests spoke.

"That was beautiful music, Fujioka-senpai. When did you first learn to play all those songs?" It was a female voice.

"Thank you, miss –" Haruhi stopped. She realized that she forgot to ask the asker's name.

"Miss Seiko Suzuki, Class 1-B." The girl voluntarily gives.

"Thank you, Suzuki-hime. I was taught the basics in elementary school, but most of the songs I played today I self taught myself. Beethoven is my favorite so I memorized most of his sonatas, and even Fur Elise before I had to abruptly quit studying music in my second middle school year." Haruhi explains.

There were murmurs of "That's pretty good for being self taught" going around the room. One of the males that were also there, since they had followed her into the room, was about to speak when a voice rang out from the doorway on the other side.

"Haruhi! Is that really you?" The voice was that of another male. One that Haruhi knew as Hiro Shido. He was an annoying fellow. He had been in Haruhi's class in their first year of high school before he moved to attend Ouran.

"Ah, Hiro-san. Yeah. We just got to Tokyo on Wednesday, but first day here today." Haruhi tells the newcomer.

"Hm. Welcome to Ouran. But, I must say, you look different than normal." Hiro mumbled, but Haruhi caught the gist of what the boy had said. Instead of responding to how she looked different, she went with a topic she knew well. His standing in school. Always in fourth place on tests. He would have probably been lower, if she hadn't lent him her notes half the time.

"Hm. You haven't changed much at all, Hiro-san. What rank are you at currently for tests?" Haruhi inquired.

"I'm at least third on the ranking chart now." Hiro didn't like where this was going at all.

Haruhi sighed. "So, either you have ripped off another brainiac or you are actually studying. But, you seemed to finally have went up a notch."

The boy finally realized what was different about the girl. The hair was shorter and it was brown. Not to mention her eyes were normally an emerald color, but here she had in brown contacts. Since she was pestering him about his grades, he'd reverse the process by quizzing her about her appearance.

"I actually do a combination of both, thank you. And, why aren't you showing off your most prominent features, Haruhi?" Hiro smirks.

Haruhi took a few seconds to think about what he said. Her prominent features were her emerald eyes and black hair. She had brown hair and eyes here (thanks to the magic of colored contacts). There was no way she was letting him win.

"Same reasons as two years ago. No, I am not revealing those three secrets either until it is time. And, you will keep quiet about _those_ in a further manner." Haruhi replied crossly, while at the same time, pinching the bridge of her nose. So soon of getting to this school, and she had a headache.

"Hm. What if I don't want to?" Hiro asks casually, but a smile was encased on his face.

"Well, I could consider it a favor you still happen to owe me for keeping your sorry ass within the top 5 in class for three years in a row. I didn't have to help you, yet I did. Second, I could always bribe you too. Third, there is always _that_ issue that I still remember. I could tell your parents and older brother, but then again I don't want the wrath of your parents either. Which shall I do?"

This time, Haruhi smirked. She had the perfect blackmail. Hiro had forcibly made any of the girls who generally went after his brother, break off the engagement. Well, except for the current female that had been introduced to the Shido family. Hiro had often dragged Haruhi along on majority of the dates.

Haruhi had hit spot on, since Hiro paled at his three options. Hiro did owe her for the grades. He knew what she would bribe him with too. Her notes. Haruhi was already fishing in her bag for her notebook. Hiro knew that Haruhi was in on him breaking his brother's engagements. He sighed. But, before he could respond, Kyoya interrupted the two.

"Shido-san, you know our newest transfer student? And what does she mean by her last comments? And, what on earth are you talking about to begin with?"

"Yes, I know Haruhi since I went to school with her before. I'm not going to divulge in our own private matters, Ootori-san. Haruhi, fine, I'll keep quiet for now, as that favor that I owe you for those grades. I won't dare take the blackmailable item. I, too, would rather not have the wrath of my parents and brother. By the way, how far ahead are you for this year?" Hiro asked.

" Remember, I only was here today. But, you are lucky that I was able to quickly analyze the content in each of my courses to be the same curriculum as what it was in Kyoto. According to that, half the school year ahead, as usual. I still have the same habits where I go off on my own, but read my notes three times a day, every week. Just be sure to give my books back to me in the morning." Haruhi sighed as she threw her green notebook to the boy, who caught it swiftly.

"I still don't get why you write half a year ahead, and still review them ten times a day. But, thanks. Oh, and since I guess your father found a job here in town since you finally moved and he probably won't be home, you should come with me now. My parents would be rather pleased to see you again. I think my brother's bringing his newest fiancée too. I'll inform everyone when we get outside that we will meet them at the restaurant. I will, of course, treat you. I hope that is a satisfactory payment for what you are doing for me today?" Hiro finished, while holding up the green notebook.

"Hm. Sounds interesting. It's a deal. But, if you were just going to ask if I wanted to come over for dinner, why didn't you just ask me then to borrow my book?" Haruhi asked as she calmed down out of her slight rage. With that attitude, people would normally sweat drop, much like Hiro was sweating a bit at the current moment. When Haruhi calmed down, Hiro felt better too. Haruhi's rage was too much like a fire.


	4. Overriding Feelings

**A/N: Ok, so sue me. I had this chapter done awhile ago. Rather, it's been done since around the time I first started to publish this story. I just didn't want to post all four chapters at once, thus leaving my readers with next to nothing to read. (Is that so wrong?) But, as of this chapter, you will have to wait awhile since beyond this chapter has yet to be wrote at all. I do have an idea on where I'm going with the next chapter. Also, as many times as I may or may not remember to do this (or, I will make this a permanent statement henceforth), I am extremely lucky to have mcangel1976 be my beta reader, mostly to ensure that the POV has been correct. Now, I hope that these last two chapters will keep everyone happy, in case I don't end up posting next week. The next two weeks following may or may not be a bit hectic. Just keep this as a head's up for all of the stories I am working on. Have a great weekend everyone!**

**Chapter Four: Overriding Feelings**

"Because. I decided that was a better course." Hiro replied to Haruhi's earlier question about him borrowing the notebook, then inviting the girl out for dinner. Right now, however, he had dragged her into a mini mall to look for a different dress to wear, aside from the yellow monstrosity known as the female's uniform.

"Hiro! Why am I going dress shopping again before we are expected at your place? I am already wearing a dress." Haruhi asked her companion.

"Yes, it is a dress. But, it is a uniform dress. You need something a bit more elegant for this meal due to the restaurant's policy." Hiro responded, just as he found a lavender gown with spaghetti straps. He forced that one onto the female in the change room. He was fighting hard to keep a blush down. He had liked Haruhi while he had attended school with her. However, he had never confessed to the girl. The only way he thought he would express it, was to invite her to do things with him. Often times, he would ask as a 'friend'. The year apart really did a number on him. He may still have to borrow people's notes who ranked just a tad bit higher than him, he started to do a lot of his own work too. He gained the courage to be something worthy for Haruhi, regardless of her lineage. After all, he had fallen head over heels for her.

His parents had no qualms with the girl either. They loved her dearly already. They even told her that she could call them mom and dad or auntie and uncle. Whichever she wanted. Now, how could he tell the girl that he actually loved her? How much it had pained him when other guys asked her out? He didn't know if she would accept one of them someday. Could he tell her that he was jealous when those guys who had the guts to confess to her?

Hiro shook his head mentally. He over rode the thought of immediately confessing. He would tell her later. He promised himself.

Meanwhile, a few feet away in the change room, Haruhi was having similar thoughts. She remembered the first time when Hiro asked to borrow her notes. The first time he begged her to come watch a date of his brother's. She would never admit it to the guy, but she had loved all that time spent with him.

When she met his parents for the first time, she was nervous. But, she eventually grew accustomed to the parents. They told her to call them mom and dad, or auntie and uncle. They didn't care, so she went with the latter.

Haruhi would be forever grateful for how much they helped her a few months ago. They had been the ones to get her into the hospital in order to do that assignment a few months back.

Haruhi finished trying on the lavendar colored dress, and was in love with it. It hugged every one of her curves too. She was about to take off the tag to the dress, but a fleeting glance at the price point nearly gave Haruhi a heart attack. She wished there was a cheaper dress, but she figured that the other dresses in the store were either the same price or higher.

In a limo that only held the Ootori patriarch and his youngest son, the duo were on their way to the restaurant. Kyoya was lost to his own thoughts as well. He was wondering what type of blackmail Haruhi had on Hiro Shido. And, why did the way the two talk seem so formal?

Kyoya also wondered what was with the intensive heat wave when she was angry? There were just so many things that he wanted to know. The main question that he had was just who on earth was Haruhi Fujioka? Kyoya didn't have much time to look into that file, but he made a mental note to get to the bottom of things and quickly right as soon as he was able to go home.

Everyone seemed to arrive at the restaurant at the same time, which was a coincidence, really. Though, it was also a blessing that everyone could meet there. No one spoke a word walking into the building. In fact, no one even spoke until they had reached a private room. The first person to speak was Hiro's mother.

"Haruhi, dear, it certainly is a pleasant surprise to see you once again. Since you are well, I assume things have been going pretty good for you dear? And, there's something different about your appearance tonight than what I recall. Did you do something different? Anyways, I heard from Hiro here that the two of you ran into each other earlier today. I am grateful for that!" The Shido matriarch started, but then continued the rest in a mumble. "He has been concentrating too much lately on his studies. Not that I'm too concerned since that is better than not doing them at all."

"Auntie, it really has been awhile. Yes, I have been doing well. My father and I recently moved to Tokyo. I am presently attending Ouran on a scholarship. An academic one, at that. But, Hiro was correct. We ran into each other in school today." Haruhi gave one of her classic fake smiles, but then muttered something about along the lines of 'damn rich observant people.'

The clearing of a throat brought the two back into reality that it wasn't just the two of them at the dinner table. Haruhi spoke up once again.

"Ah, sorry about, Ootori-sama. I should have introduced myself earlier. Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi stood up and bowed to the Ootori partriarch.

The Ootori patriarch looked a bit surprised. No one ever apologized, then went right into a very brief introduction. The Fujioka name was off too. There was only one family that he knew of with that name. It couldn't be, right? This girl really couldn't be the one he gave up nearly 15 years ago. She had different hair color, different eye color. But, there was the unnerving fact that she was smart.

"Pleasure to meet you, Fujioka-san. Would you be related to Kotoko-san, by any chance?" Yoshio probed. If she admitted that the woman was her mother, he would have everything confirmed.

"Ootori-sama, Kotoko Fujioka was a mother to me, but she was not my biological mother. If that is what you are trying to get at. I have known for years that I did not seem like the parents around me. I tried to pass them off as traits from my grandparents or even great-grandparents in the Fujioka family.

However, I found none of my current traits in any of them. I found a certain set of papers, which only confirmed that I was not Kotoko's flesh and blood, even if I am going to become a lawyer like her. So, I am going to try my best to find my biological family within a deadline that I have set." Haruhi sneered.

Yoshio was stunned. She really was his daughter after all. Smart and cunning. But, what about her over all appearance right now?

To the right of Haruhi, Hiro only sighed. "Haruhi, I know you wanted me to keep quiet about that certain topic about earlier -" The boy was silenced by a glare from Haruhi.

"Haruhi, you really should stop those glares. They are bound to stick one of these days." The elder Shido patriarch joked. At that point, the wig on Haruhi started to itch like crazy. Haruhi just had to bid her time to go to the washroom to scratch it.

"If it shuts him up, I will continue to send him glares. Sorry, Uncle." Haruhi replied. "But, if you will excuse me for a moment, I will be right back."

Haruhi got up from the table. She did not realize that she was being followed by her aunt. From there, Haruhi took of the short brown wig and really scratched her head. She only stopped when she heard a gasp behind her.

"A-Auntie! When did you get here? Crap!" Haruhi quickly tugged the wig back on, not really caring about the itching that had come back.

"Actually, I followed you from the table. You weren't acting like you normally do. And, I can tell now why you seem different. You have the same shade of hair as all of them. You have their traits too. Why didn't I see those signs earlier? But, never mind those. Take off your wig. You shouldn't be covering it up." The woman reprimanded, though the young girl had sighed and removed the wig once again.

Haruhi was confused. "Auntie, what do you mean about noticing the signs earlier?"

"I will tell you the story when we get back to our place tonight. I'll call Ryoji at work to let him know you'll be at my place tonight. Is that acceptable?" Mrs. Shido asked. Haruhi nodded. The two returned to the table. Haruhi had kept the wig off, though her natural eye color was still hidden behind the contact lenses.

The look on everyone's faces were different. To the two Ootoris, the patriarch had surprise written all over it while the younger looked a bit shocked. The girl really had the same shade as he did. _So, is this to say that today was a bit shocking to her as well?_ Kyoya thought to himself.

"Kyoya, if you are wondering today was a bit shocking, it was. After all, it's not everyday that you get to see another person having the identical shade of hair as your own. Regardless of whether I have been covering mine up most of my life." Haruhi answered his inner thought.

Haruhi wanted to retort something else to the other raven haired male, but it was at that time that Haruhi's phone started to ring. It was an annoying ringtone, which matched a friend back in Kyoto. "Excuse me. I must take this." Haruhi said as she walked towards the front of the restaurant to take the phone call. Haruhi answered the phone on the third ring, when she was outside.

"Spill. You are interrupting a pretty decent meal right now, Avery." Haruhi snapped.

"Jeesh. I just wanted to let you know that I got a hit on an adoption site." Avery whined.

"Avery, that assignment has been done for months. Why were you still looking?" Haruhi sighed.

"I wasn't looking. Everything must have finally clicked. Fine, you caught me lying. I was still searching. I was curious. You are 100% adopted. If this stuff would have came while you were still living in Kyoto, I would have sent you to Tokyo. Your mother is deceased, but your biological father is still alive. He is in the medical industry." Avery had decided to look into some of the family, but she wasn't going to divulge in the name just yet.

"Avery, just because I think of school as a game, quit trying to tease me and just give me my biological family's name." Haruhi was getting slightly moody.

"Again, with the mood swings and the impatience. Fine. The name that came up was Ootori. Happy?" Avery grumbled into the phone.

"Y-You aren't kidding me, right?" Haruhi asked in disbelief.

"I am only stating facts. Why?" Avery inquired.

"So, you are saying that some of my biological family is currently dining with me tonight?" Haruhi deduced.

"If you are doing that, then yes. Anyways, I got to go finish my homework. You sure are lucky not to have to deal with this stuff anymore." Avery said.

"That's where you are wrong. I am still learning the same curriculum as you. I just chose to learn ahead, and therefore have things done earlier. But, thank you for this information. Talk to you again soon." Haruhi responded. She wondered if she should tell the people inside the good news now, or if she should shock them a bit more by revealing her eye color now. After carefully debating, she would do both. She returned back to her seat a few minutes later.

"Sorry about that. My friend from Kyoto called. The two of us worked on a project together. The same project in which I found out that I was adopted. She, apparently, is as bad as I am when I am really trying to capture information on assignments. She gave me some good information about you, Ootori-sama. Or, should I say father to you?" Haruhi questioned the patriarch before she found a case for her contacts. Now, her emerald eyes were shining back at him.

"Haruhi, just what are you doing?" Hiro asked.

"Exactly what it looks like Hiro. I knew things weren't right for me. But, I'll ignore that for now. The one thing that is bothering me right now is why did you, Yoshio Ootori, send me into adoption?" Haruhi asked again.

"You really are like your mother. You have her eyes. She had an awfully sharp tongue too. But, 15 years ago, our society did not accept families that had more than four children. When we had a set of twins, we had to pick one of you to be adopted out, and one to keep. In the end, we decided that you would be best to go to the Fujioka's. They were in the list of candidates. However, your mother had something to do with that. She only told me during her dying breaths that she had met them prior to them being appointed as your official guardians." Yoshio stated.

Another couple decided to walk in at that moment. They were the siblings to the two families that had joined together. They were just about to go sit at a different table to enjoy their meal, when a certain person caught their eyes. _It can't be, can it?_ They both thought. The boy crept around a few pillars until he was directly behind the girl. Just as he was about to pounce his attack, the girl spoke.

"Shido-san, you should know better by now. Come on out from behind the pillar."

Just after that, the girl pounced on her brother.

"Kyoyaaaaaaa! Sister sure isn't fun. She's too much like you in knowing when people want to pounce." Fuyumi whined.

"Not at all, Fuyumi-neechan. Shido-san just likes to play a cat and mouse game, where he wants to be the cat. However, unfortunately for him, the current cat is already ahead of him. Speaking of being ahead, Hiro, you should be able to borrow that book earlier for two weeks. I want it back at the end of that time." Haruhi finished up what she wanted to say.

"Haruhi, don't you need that green book that I gave you for your studies?" Shido-san asked.

"I don't need it for three weeks. I'm half the school year ahead already, thanks to the curriculum being the same as the one in Kyoto." Haruhi smirked.

"And, how did you manage to get that far ahead?" Shido-san asked.


	5. Revealing Truths, Part One

**A/N: There are really three truths to reveal. I am going to combine Kyoya/Fuyumi's truth revelation with Haruhi and her Aunt's. After that, there should only really be 1-2 extra chapters before this story is done.**

**Chapter 5: Revealing Truths, Part One**

"About time someone asked that question to her too. I've been mildly curious myself." Mumbled Hiro.

"If you have been so curious Hiro-san, you could have approached me long ago and asked." Haruhi commented, after she had caught Hiro's own comment.

"Personally, I barely had the guts to even walk over to you the first time I met you. You emitted such a terrifying aura that basically matched that raging fire aura when you are pissed off at someone. However, the more I hung out with you, the more I became accustomed to your demonic aura. Don't think that I ever will accustom myself to the fire aura though." Hiro replied back to Haruhi.

"I don't mind this idle chit chat about auras, but this still doesn't answer Shido-san's question." Fuyumi chimed in.

Internally, Haruhi groaned. She was hoping that they would have forgot that she had to answer the question. In a split second, Haruhi realized that she was not going to get out of confessing. She took another split second to analyze whether there were any half truths she could use, but she deemed even that method useless. So, the truth it would have to be.

"I have a lot of resources that I tap into if I need to. I relied on no one. Seduction on the male teachers was rather interesting, shall I just say. Female teachers were tortured _slightly_. But, most of all, I would just try and woo them. Though, I often did that only once a week, on a random day. Or, if I just pouted long enough, I ended up getting what I wanted anyways. Though, the best resources I have are my memorization, observation skills and my computer skills. Of course, for the last two I do things nonchalantly." Haruhi told everyone. She hated that she gave away most of her prized secrets.

"When you said tortured, is that the reason why we went through five English teachers last year? And, you also meant that instead of torturing the poor teachers, you really threatened them, right?" Hiro asked, skeptically.

"You went through five English teachers last year?" Auntie asked, much in disbelief. When Haruhi discreetly looked around the table, Yoshio had an amused look on him. Kyoya looked a little bit shocked behind his mask. Both Fuyumi and Shido-san looked scared. Uncle's eyes were large.

Smiling with a bit of a devil's smile, Haruhi replied, "Of course I would threaten them. Though, before my transfer, I broke that record. I had at least six English teachers this year. Pity none of the five before the last teacher I had could stand torturing either. The last one was rather fun to play with." At the end of that statement, Haruhi had turned her devil's smile into a pout. Sighing, Haruhi commented one last time on that subject. "But, with me in Ouran, I wonder what I could do then? In that public school, they couldn't kick me out. Here they probably could. Looks like I'll need to make a new plan after all."

"A new plan?" This time, Kyoya had asked. This really shocked the rest of the group. He normally stayed quiet.

"New plans are always harder, especially when I have decided to scrap a perfectly decent plan. Things get boring after awhile of doing the same thing. Think of it this way. A cat and mouse game. If a cat wants the mouse, he will be obvious. If the mouse is stupid enough to walk into the trap, they are caught. But, say this particular mouse is devious enough that he can outsmart the cat sometimes, and mostly with plenty of research. Things can become much more interesting that way. Things don't always have to be done from the shadows, _Ouran Shadow King_. I know it usually takes you some time to gather your information. Though, you will be surprised at how much I can see through people, and the amount of time I spent doing the _research_ I did. I think I will do something completely out of character for me. I'll _let_ you observe me tomorrow at your club. Today, you didn't know much about me since my guard was and is still currently up, while tomorrow I will remove my full guard. And, I did know the name of that girl today. I just _wanted _her to say her own name." Haruhi stated.

"Her memorization is scary too. In case you have forgotten, she is lending me her notebook for a whole week to get ahead in my course work. She, herself, has memorized things from her notes up to two months from now. Her school work is six months ahead. That means, that one week every month, she reads everything. She even retains what she learnt two months ago. Add to that, any research that she has done. This makes her a bit of a monster. But, her computer skills are even more terrifying." Hiro only shakes his head and then giving a shudder, in hopes of trying to clear some unwanted memories apparently.

"Hiro-San, typing at 100 words per minute is not scary at all. You are only slower since you hate typing anything." Haruhi retorted fishing her phone out of her bag.

"Haruhi, is that phone -" Hiro started as he noted the phone being pulled out. However, the girl cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

"If you are asking the question I am hoping you are, I will answer it now. Yes, this is the phone you bought me three years ago on our second outing together." Haruhi answered.

"Thought it looked familiar. But, more surprisingly is that you still have it." Hiro mumbled again.

"Sorry if I like this particular phone, but worse of all that I couldn't afford a new phone." Haruhi retorted. Mumbling quietly, Haruhi added, "Besides, I never threw anything that Hiro-san gave me away." After that, the conversation died for a few minutes.

Kyoya had a few more questions for her, but thought he could question her more tomorrow during the club time.

"Is that all what you were _mildly_ curious about?" When no one responded to her since majority of her company were in shock at her truthfulness, she directly asked the one person who hadn't froze up. "Surely, Kyoya, _you_ have more questions for me. I can tell that you do. Or, do you think you will be able to ambush me tomorrow with them during that club time of yours? Though, I probably should allow you that much."

Her Aunt and Uncle could only stare at the child they considered their "neice". They began to wonder when she had learned how to do all of these things. She had always shown them what a good girl she was. No one had noticed the time was about half an hour until closing. That is, until a waitress had came over to mention it to them. Said waitress had noticed that the party had also been there for nearly three hours discussing who knows what. After everyone had gotten up, and their meals were paid for, the three sets of people went off in their own limos.


	6. Revealing Truths, Part Two

**A/N: Sorry for the late update everyone! Well, I must admit that this is the third last chapter of the story. This should clear up a couple of loose ties from the last couple of chapters. Now, let us see if we can find out Haruhi's future? It does look pretty promising though. Next chapter will have everyone back at school. There's bound to be something interesting there! Something that I should do is shout out a great big THANK YOU to those who have read (as a guest or with an account), reviewed, favorited (both myself and the work), or followed (again, both myself and the work). I really have been inspired to not let my readers down. Someone I should also be saying THANK YOU to is mcangel1976. She has been a wonderful beta reader, and has been giving me some ideas and pushes for this story.**

**Chapter Six - Revealing Truths, Part Two**

"Fuyumi, how did you know that Haruhi was our sister? I don't think that she even told any of us directly." Kyoya asked his sister the moment that the duo had settled into the living room after dinner that night. Their father had decided to go upstairs to his study to think other things through.

"I always knew that our family was incomplete these past 16 years. To be honest, I was in the room with mother shortly after she gave birth to you both. She had no problems with your delivery, but only a few short hours after Haruhi-san had been delivered, did complications begin to arise. She whispered to me to take care of you both, regardless of where you both were, which I did my best on. It's the reason I spoiled you as much as I could. While father wasn't in the room for whatever reason, mother told me that Haruhi was going to be adopted out. To seek her out under the Fujiokas. I didn't physically seek her out right away, since I decided to focus on doting on my youngest brother first instead." Fuyumi looked down, for fear that the tears would show how much it hurt.

"What did you do about Haruhi?" Kyoya asked again, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Before I say anything, promise you won't tell Father what it is I am about to tell you?" Fuyumi responded.

"I promise." Kyoya said.

"Thank you. Now, about Haruhi-san. It was only ten years ago, so I was just slightly younger than you were now, when I first found all the contact information regarding the Fujiokas. It took me another year after that to thoroughly work up the courage to even talk to a banker into opening a savings account so that I could slowly start to save money for Haruhi so that I could spoil her." Fuyumi finished.

Kyoya just looked stunned. He couldn't finds his voice for a good five minutes. When he did, he asked, "How much is in your savings account now, for Haruhi?"

"Over 9 years, I think I put in 300 million yen, give or take a couple thousand yen, of my own money. There's probably more money in there due to interest now. I wished I could have put in more than that, but I was trying to be inconspicious since I was doing this all without father knowing what my true intentions were for that money. Though, at one point shortly after I first started, father did question me about the account." Fuyumi sighed.

"What did you say about that?" Came another question out of Kyoya's mouth before he could stop it.

"I told him that I was saving up for a special present. It was a bit more than a single allowance could do, so I would have to save up a couple of them. He didn't question me after that. Not even a follow up if I got what I was saving up for."

The total time that had elapsed at this point was only half an hour. There were faint footsteps from the floor above that indicated that they were soon to have their father's presence grace them. Kyoya heard it as well, so with a quick nod of his head, Fuyumi knew to quickly change the topic. They chose to change the topic to Fuyumi's new boyfriend instead.

"Kyoya, did I ever tell you of the date Shido-san and I had three days ago?" Fuyumi perked up. After all, the woman was trying to be as upbeat as she could be.

"No, you did not. What happened three days ago?" Kyoya sighed in annoyance. Kyoya's ears were still peeled for his father's approachment. They were on the stairs now, so it would only be another two minutes before he walked into the room.

"Well, Shido-san and I decided to go out for a picnic in the park. Do you know how romantic that can be?" Fuyumi really was retelling their date.

"No, Fuyumi, not at all. I haven't found that other person yet that I would like to be with in the romantic way." Kyoya mumbled.

"Aw, you're no fun Kyoya! But, anyways, while we were in the park, you should have seen all of the cute children running around. Their parents weren't far off though." Fuyumi giggled, much like one of those air headed girls that attended Ouran.

"Was there something amusing that I missed?" Yoshio's voice loomed into the room.

"No, not at all, Father. I was just telling Kyoya about Shido-san's and I's date night three days ago in the park. Did you need something father?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yes, there is something that I need to briefly talk to you both about. It's about Fujioka-san." Yoshio told his two children.

"Yes, father?" Kyoya inquired.

"I will ask you both tonight, where as I will have to talk to your brothers tomorrow. As you both are aware, Fujioka Haruhi is actually an Ootori. I was wondering how you both would feel about having her live here in the mansion and actually try to be apart of the family?" For the first time since his children had all been bored, Yoshio did not sound as confident as he was on a regular basis.

"I would love it if Fujioka-san lived here! My, look at how much fun I could have, dressing her up for balls, or for school!" Fuyumi had gone off on her own mini rant. Shopping was also mentioned in that long rant. So, Yoshio turned to his youngest son for his answer.

"I will accept Fujioka-san living here." Kyoya stated.

"Good, good. We'll try to have her here before the week then. Now, I suggest that you both get some rest. Good night."

* * *

It had been a long day for Haruhi. First the host club, then finding out from one of her friends about who here real parents were, to down right seeing them at dinner that night. As much as Haruhi was hoping to go to bed when she got back to her best friend's place, there was also something else on her mind. This particular item had been at the back of her mind all night, since the middle of dinner.

"Auntie, when you said that you should have noticed the signs earlier, what did you mean by that exactly?" Haruhi asked her aunt once the duo had reached the guest room in which Haruhi was going to be sleeping in. Hiro had decided that he was going to get a head start on copying down some of Haruhi's notes.

"Well, you're hair, for one thing is an unnatural shade of black that only the Ootoris have. You wouldn't know this, but I used to be very good friends with both Kotoko and Yoshio's late wife. Rather, the three of us attended a few law courses together. You have his wife's eyes, but a mixture of other facial features. But acting with complete secrecy, the way you seem to get your information, your intelligence. Even your aura that you emit. All that points to that family. But, I can say this, I was around Kotoko enough to know that she would have loved for you to eventually go back to the family in which you were born to, if there was that possibility." Her aunt replied.

"That really is interesting. Thank you for enlightening me. You know, most of my life, I have seen Ranka-san raising me. Kotoko-san raised me mostly too, but they also tried to hide my identity. As much as I can remember, it started just before Halloween one year. After that, both of them decided that I should just continue to wear the colored contacts and the long brown wig. Both seemed natural to me. But, do you ever know why they told me to continue doing that?" Haruhi decided to ask that question.

"In a way, I do know the answer to the question you are posing. My best bet would be that Ranka-san didn't want Yoshio to find you until the right time. Then again, you were looking for them this year anyways, right?" Her aunt replied.

"I have always wanted to know why I looked different than my parents. That's the main reason why last year, my friend and I were working on an adoption case study. I just happened to want to probe into my own life at the same time. But, yes, I was going to look for my biological parents before I graduated from High School. It was my personal goal. Thank you again for having this conversation with me Auntie." Haruhi truly smiled.


	7. Back to School

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! Sorry for the late update on this story. This story is nearing completion at long last! I have another two chapters planned out before the end. I hope that you have all been enjoying this story so far.**

**Chapter 7-Back to School**

The next day was going to be a long day. Haruhi had a feeling that she was going to be asked a ton of questions, considering that she was revealing her true nature. Haruhi slept peacefully, regardless of where she was.

Getting up the next morning, the girl got herself ready and then headed to school with her classmate. What she kept hidden was how much she really enjoyed his company. Haruhi had ensured that Hiro had her book, which he did. Haruhi had a different notebook today because of it.

During each class, Haruhi was absolutely bored. Drawing was getting to be a thing of the past. Nothing was keeping her entertained. It wasn't until the last class of the day when she tried to stifle a yawn that was caused from this boredom, but it was at that time that the teacher turned around and caught her.

"Fujioka-san, is my lesson really that boring for you?" She asked.

"To be honest, yes. I already know all of this stuff." Haruhi replied. The teacher looked at her in disbelief.

"Then you won't mind if I asked to look at your notebook now?" The teacher asked.

"Afraid not, sensei. I lent my notebook out to a friend to help him get caught up and to understand his work a bit better for the week." Haruhi gave the sensei a very bright smile, not a true smile but one that would placate the teacher. Apparently, that just made the teacher swoon.

'Great. Act of wooing will work at this school too. Guess it is the same tactic then.' Haruhi thought to herself. The teacher was still in a daze, but still managed to squeak out that Haruhi should still pay attention which was balantly ignored By the mentioned student. Though, class ended shortly after. That left Haruhi one thing left to do: attend the host club.

Haruhi pulled out a black notebook when she reached the third music room. It held most of her observations. But, she was once again reminded that she was supposed to be dropping her guard.

Haruhi reached the music room doors five minutes later, with both Tamaki and Kyoya. Tamaki was talking about the cosplay for the day, or rather the lack of one person.

"But Kyoya! We are still short one person for today's cosplay! What can we do?!" Tamaki cried.

"Well, we don't have t-" Kyoya started, though Haruhi decided that it was time to speak up.

"If you would like, I could play the part? I used to love dressing up when I was younger, though what should be more important is that I actually enjoyed the series you are trying to cosplay as." Haruhi told the two.

Kyoya had a look of slight surprise. Tamaki, surprisingly, accepted the offer.

"I would be honored if you could join us today my dear princess!" The blond shrieked in delight.

Club time was a huge success, thanks to Haruhi's help. The girls were really fainting left and right. A few girls had even requested Haruhi.

"Fujioka-san, are you going to join the host club at any point?" One of her clients asked.

"Hm. I might join, if they let me." I responded.

"I would also appreciate it if you joined. I really enjoyed talking to you today!" Another one of the clients squealed.

Leaning in between her two new clients, Haruhi gave each a quick kiss on the cheek before saying in a very silky voice, "Then, I will do everything in my power to join, just for you ladies." A bright smile, much like she gave her sensei earlier, caused the girls to faint. They had been near that point anyways. Haruhi was surprised they didn't faint after the kiss to the cheek.

_This is just too easy to be a host, considering this is all that I have done my whole life._ Haruhi thought to herself. A voice soon broke her out of thought.

"Haruhi! Auntie said it is time to go." Turning to find Hiro, Haruhi scowled at his impeccible timing.

"But, Hiro, I'm having fun here right now. I know! You should join me! Please?" All this time, Haruhi had been starting to pout slightly. This proved to be slightly effective, since he moved towards the back of her.

Bending over so that his mouth was flush with her ear, and casually draping his arms around Haruhi's front, Hiro spoke in his own silky smooth voice,but it was barely above a whisper so that the other girls wouldn't hear. "I would love to do nothing more than join you in some fun. But, that is not suitable for being in this club. I'd much rather take you out for dinner again and ravish you later." Haruhi shivered in delight. A slight moan may also have escaped her lips before long, just from the simple words that came from Hiro.

Gathering her senses once again, Haruhi sighed. Looking at the clock, it was already time to go home anyways. She ushered her clients for that day out before turning around to go get changed into something a bit more comfortable than her uniform again. Just as she was leaving, her cell phone went off, startling her. Caller ID didn't help much, since it wasn't a number she recognized.

Haruhi decided to answer it. "Hello?"

"Haruhi-chan! What are you up to right now?" An excited voice asked. This one sounded all too familiar. It was Fuyumi.

"Right now, I am still at Ouran Academy, since I joined in the Host Club's activities for the day. And, do I even want to know how you got my cell phone number?" Haruhi inquired.

"Never mind the petty things Haruhi. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come have supper at the family's mansion tomorrow night? You'll be able to bring your father and Hiro-san too. Please say yes!" Fuyumi pleaded.

Not wanting to deny her new sister anything, Haruhi reluctantly agreed. Fuyumi claimed that they would have to go shopping tonight for tomorrow night. Rather, Fuyumi was just pulling up to the school that very moment. The two hung up and Haruhi sighed in relief. She then grabbed her bag so that she would be ready to go. Though, in that time, Fuyumi was already in the room, waiting for her.

"Haruhi! Are you ready to go? We can't take all night now." Fuyumi whined impatiently. I sent Hiro an apologetic look.

"Fuyumi, would you kindly let me go please?" Haruhi asked, only after being gripped in a death grip by the elder Ootori to the point of losing oxygen. Fuyumi never heard the plea.

"Fuyumi, please let Haruhi go. We can't have our newest hostess injured." Kyoya mentioned.

Hiro's head snapped to Kyoya in a jealous glare. Fuyumi let Haruhi go enough that she could breathe, but she still wouldn't let Haruhi go completely.

"But, Kyoya! I am just catching up on all the hugs that I have missed giving our beloved sister!" Fuyumi pouted. It was much like the way that Tamaki had been pouting earlier.

"Sister? Kyoya, what is Fuyumi-san saying?" Tamaki had decided to pay attention to the Ootori trio this time.

"Tamaki-san, it is just like it sounds. I am an Ootori by birth, though I was adopted out. I am surprised you didn't run away today, after all, this raven colored hair is my natural color." Haruhi explained.

"I don't see how you two can even be related when you both act nothing like each other." Tamaki mentioned.

"No, we are similar in our own ways, Tamaki-san. Though, I would say that since Kyoya is the Shadow King, I would be Queen to the Fire World. Or, I am the fire to his ice. We are technically twins too. Today, I was trying to prove that I can let my guard down, which Kyoya never did, I presume. Tomorrow, Tamaki-san, I will show you just how scary I can be. But, it will have to wait until after club time since I won't really want to scare my new clientele away so soon." Haruhi said.

* * *

After being excessively forced out of the music room, Haruhi was dragged out to the waiting limo that would take them to the shopping center. She enjoyed making people happy. However, she wanted to be happy as well. But, her own happiness would have to wait. Considering that only part of her was actually content. The next step was to be considered, in a true fashion, one of the Ootori's. That was a long shot in Haruhi's mind, but she didn't dwell too long on it.

The trio went from one end of the store to the other, in hopes of finding a nice dress for Haruhi to wear. Well, they did find one for her to wear, but Fuyumi wasn't stopping at that. One dress piled into five, which then turned into ten before the woman was satisfied.

"Fuyumi, when will I have time to even consider wearing all of these?" Haruhi asked.


	8. Invitation

**A/N: I am glad to those that have been reading and reviewing this story. Originally, I had planned for this to be the last official chapter before the epilogue, but my writing had other plans for me. So, Chapter 9 is the last official chapter, with the tenth chapter being the epilogue. It has been fun writing this story!**

Chapter Eight - Invitation

It was the night after the dinner date with Hiro's family. Ranka didn't have to go into work until later that night so he was trying to sleep in though the phone rang at 10:00 that morning.

"Fujioka residence." Ranka stated.

"Is this Ryoji Fujioka?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, this is Ryoji Fujioka. May I ask who is calling?" Ranka asked.

"This is Yoshio Ootori. I am calling to talk about Haruhi." Yoshio said. Ranka knew this man, and he probably had more to say. But, this pause was encouraged to have him say something.

"Yes, sir. What about Haruhi?" Ranka asked.

"You and I both know that she is my biological daughter. You and Kotoko merely adopted her. She has expressed an interest in the Ootori ways. Which means that she would need to come back into the rich breeding grounds if she is going to survive. In two days time, I wish to have the two of you over at our mansion for dinner where we can discuss this more. Am I understood?" Yoshio's voice commanded through the phone.

"Yes sir. We will be there in two days for dinner. I will let her know tomorrow morning." Ranka said, knowing that he really had no choice but to go. With that, the two exchanged farewells.

The next morning, Ranka asked Haruhi what had gone on that night at dinner. Haruhi told her father everything from her former friend telling her what she had found, right up until what she had presently been doing. Though, by that time, Haruhi had to get to school. Sitting alone, Ranka finally understood everything. No matter how much he had tried to raise her to be similar to Kotoko, the Ootori side had dominated her features with grace. He couldn't stop her anymore, even if she decided to not live with him anymore.

The day after the fact that Haruhi had generally let go most of her guard was rather relaxed before the start of club activities. Although, she had been slightly tensed up from that morning's conversation with her father. She had gave her brother and her other classmate fair warning, which they seemed to take to heart for most of the day, that they would see a fiercer side of her yet. This was the fierceness that also allowed at least three teachers to quit the following year.

Today, much like the day before, was dull without her having her classic notebook on her. After all, Hiro still had it. So, like the previous day, Haruhi tuned out of the class. Though, with tuning most things out, made Haruhi fall asleep in the class. She did get caught, again. But the teacher waived it off. Tamaki, thinking that the teacher wanted to ask Haruhi a question, decided that he would try to wake the girl up.

That was the biggest mistake that one Tamaki Suoh made. A slight aura was coming from Haruhi as she was woken up much before she had intended on waking up. (Which, by the way, would have been five minutes before the end of class.) "Rene Tamaki Suoh, you do realize it is not polite to wake someone up when they weren't wanting to wake up yet, right?" Haruhi grumbled.

"But, Haruhi, you fell asleep in class. I think the teacher's mad at you for that. And, how do you know my full name?" Tamaki whispered.

"I researched everything I could about this school before coming. After all, it is only elementary, dear Watson." Haruhi numbly stated. She couldn't help but use a Sherlock Holmes reference for her knowledge. That was only scratching the surface though.

"Eh? Watson? You just called me by my name!" Tamaki shouted, causing the teacher to stop what she was talking about to glare at the two of us. Thankfully, the bell took that moment to ring.

"Suoh-kun, Fujioka-chan, I wish to speak with you both please." The teacher stated as the two stepped forward.

"Sensei, I know what you are wanting to talk about. Would you mind letting Suoh-kun go and you can put your wrath on me alone?" Haruhi gave the teacher puppy dog eyes that rarely anyone would refuse.

"Very well. Go along Suoh. I have yet to talk to Fujioka-chan." The teacher sighed. A mischievous grin had spread across Haruhi's face just for a second before it was gone again.

"Before we begin with my interrogation, sensei, I need to ask you something. Have you been feeling alright? You don't seem like yourself." Haruhi stated. From that point on, the teacher was distracted by whatever she had wanted to talk to Haruhi about. Instead, the teacher went on about how her husband wasn't going to be in town for three months and she was sort of feeling a bit frisky with a bunch of males in the same room as her.

"So, you need some sort of release, right? What if I was able to help out with that release?" Haruhi asked her teacher innocently.

The teacher looked at her in surprise. "You would do that for your teacher?"

"Of course. But, you would have to keep quiet as well. Can't have it all over the school now, can we?" Haruhi smirked.

"O-Of course I would keep quiet. Come with me to my office just off this room." Flustered, the teacher got up and walked to a store room like closet. After five minutes of being in the room with her teacher, Haruhi was also exiting the room. Haruhi smiled the whole way to the club room. The club had been closed for the day, since there was apparently a meeting that no one told Haruhi about.

"Here I thought that the club would be open today. After all, a closed club means a loss of profits. Not to mention disappointed customers for the day. But, then again, hopefully it would bring in additional profits tomorrow." Haruhi half muttered to herself once she was inside the room with it closed. Though, everyone was silent from hearing that from Haruhi.

"Actually, we closed the club earlier since you and Tamaki were going to be late from talking to the teacher. By the way, how did you get done so fast?" Kyoya asked.

"What type of punishment did you get, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Distracted the teacher greatly, my dear brother. You should see a difference in her tomorrow. And, due to the distraction technique that I used, I am not in trouble at all." Haruhi replied.

"Ne, Haru-chan, you called Kyo-chan your dear brother. What is that about?" Honey asked.

"Ah." A grunt came from Mori-senpai.

"Well, that is because I am truly an Ootori by birth, but was raised by the Fujiokas. I just found out the other night over dinner. Kyoya and I are actually twins. I am supposed to be the fire to his ice, or something like that, apparently. No more questions about it, ok?" I gave a happy, yet you don't want to argue with me smile.

"Oh, and speaking of dinner, father wants you to come over this weekend for dinner." Kyoya mentioned.

"Ah, that's right. Dad told me that your father wanted us both over there for dinner in a couple days. We will be there." Haruhi replied, as if suddenly remembering that small bit.

"Haruhi, why didn't-" Hikaru started to say, while he was draping an arm across her shoulders.

"tell us this-" Kaoru followed up by draping his arms around her waist this time.

"sooner!" Both twins chimed together. Neither noticed the slightest hint of an aura coming from Haruhi.

"First of all, I only found out not too long ago. Two, I would appreciate it if you got your hands off of me this instant." Haruhi stated. They heard the first part, but not the second since they were too busy trying to hold on to Haruhi and make fun of Tamaki. So, up went the temperature of Haruhi's aura.

"Haruhi, you really shouldn't let two twins bug you like that. Though, they are surprising lucky that you haven't gone up another few degrees to cause burns yet." A rather jealous Hiro called out from the doorway.

The heat simmered a bit, before it dropped drastically. A smile was toying at Haruhi's lips at the sight of Hiro. "Hiro, would you mind helping me get these two twins off of me please? They ignored me when I told them to let go." Haruhi pouted, which is something Hiro rarely can ignore.

"Hitachiins, please let go of Haruhi. She is an Ootori by blood. I'd be scared of what she would do to you if you continued in this fashion." Hiro smirked a bit.

"Oh, it's just the book borrower. He can't really be serious though." One of the twins said.

"Oh, he is one hundred percent correct you two. Also, Hiro, why did you come here in the first place? I thought our date wasn't until later?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, you accidentally gave me your portfolio book earlier in the week. I only realized it now. As for the date, yes, it was later. Unless you wanted to leave this place now and go, I would be more than happy to do so as well." Hiro replied.

Haruhi deadpanned. "I guess I lent you the wrong book. Oh well. At least you should know the twins, Kyoya, Tamaki, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai bit better right?"

"Yeah, I understand what you see in each one of them now too. Also, what you wrote about me, is it true?" Hiro asked cautiously.

A faint blush could be seen rising on Haruhi's cheeks. "Yes, it is true." Haruhi murmured.

Hiro's face immediately lit up. "That is fantastic! Because, although I could never figure out a way to express it clear enough, I feel that way about you as well." Hiro took Haruhi into his arms, much to the protests of the other club members sans Kyoya, and kissed her.


	9. Authors note

Hey there my dear readers!

I sincerely apologize that this isn't a chapter, but I thought that I would just update everyone that my life has become a bit busier/life has provided a few wrenches. So, in order to deal with everything, there will be no further updates until August 31st. On any of my other stories. Sorry. This hiatus has been put in place as of August 3rd.

~Mac/oreobabez.


	10. Dinner

**A/N: Sorry for the major delay in updating! Writer's Block + Hiatus = Not a good combination. But, anyways.. Here is the last official chapter of the story. The one that will follow it is the epilogue to let you all know how everyone is. Just a head's up, that chapter may or may not be short in length.**

**Chapter Nine - Dinner**

Thursday had come and gone already. Today, being Friday, was a nerve racking day for Haruhi. Rather, Ranka was the one who was overly nervous. He hadn't seen Yoshio Ootori in over 17 years. Even that meeting was very brief. Long enough for Ranka to take Haruhi. Kotoko had handled the paperwork portion of the work. How his wife had kept herself so composed.

"Haruhi, what is this dinner going to be like tonight?" Ranka hollered that morning.

"It's going to be formal wear. And please don't wear a dress tonight dad!" Haruhi groaned as she finished getting herself ready for school.

"I will have to dig out my best tux then." Ranka muttered in a disapproving tone.

"Anyways, I'm off to school! I'll see you at the gate at 5:00 tonight!" Haruhi hollered out before closing the door.

_That's right. We're meeting up at her school tonight and then we are going to be transported to the main Ootori mansion together. In many ways more than one, I am dreading this meeting with my fatherly rival. Then again, he did create her while I raised her. Perhaps, this is for the best? I just don't want my girl to become cold and heartless. But, if what the man has said is true and she has been calculating things quite a bit, then I may be late in teaching her that it is ok to show plenty of emotions. To not just bottle them up._

Ranka sighed before heading to the bathroom to clean up a bit more. After all, he still had a job to attend to. He was lucky enough to be getting out by 3pm on the promise of working a double shift the next day.

The day flitted by rather quickly. Tamaki was always bothering Haruhi, which ended up grating on her nerves. It was during the second last class of the day when Haruhi couldn't take it anymore. After all, you can only try to ignore Tamaki Suoh's three hundred exclamations about how Haruhi should join the club as a full fledged member.

"Tamaki Suoh, if you do not shut up about me joining the club, I will take drastic measures into making sure you will keep quiet. Let me think it over for another full hour. I will tell you in the third music room!" Haruhi snapped, the fire aura slowly starting to protrude from the small female though the aura rapidly disappeared when the teacher spoke.

"Fujioka-chan! For interrupting my class about something that was not even related to what we are learning, you will stay behind for a couple minutes. I want to speak to you. Unless you are able to answer the question?"

"Gomen, sensei." From there, Haruhi answered the question in complete detail. She had done additional research on this topic, as she was rather fond of History. Haruhi probably would have continued to talk, had the teacher not interrupted her.

"Fujioka-chan, that is enough, you know. I just wanted to know that you were paying attention. But, with this extra stuff you provided, I will allow you off with a warning to your behavior earlier so you won't need to stay later."

"Arigato, sensei. After all, this was no trouble for me, since I had already learnt the material we were learning today. And besides, I find history rather fascinating." Haruhi gave her a very bright smile, which nearly made the old teacher faint at the sight.

'This really is getting too easy at this school. But, I have decided. I will join this Host Club.' Haruhi thought to herself.

Classes soon ended for the day rather peacefully, considering that the blond idiot wasn't in the class that Haruhi was in. Once these classes were done, Haruhi went to the library in order to return the book she had borrowed last month and to get ready to read other subjects to become even more advanced in them. This took a total of fifteen minutes, which Haruhi thought was ample time to get from the library to the third music room. After all, she would have to let Tamaki know that she was going to be joining. Halfway down the halls though, Haruhi ran into Hiro.

"Konnichiwa, Hiro-kun. What are you doing in this part of the school?" Haruhi tipped her head to the side a bit.

"I was actually looking for you. I was wondering if you were free tonight?" Hiro asked.

"Gomen, Hiro. It seems like tonight isn't such a great night. Ranka-san and myself have a dinner at the Ootori's tonight. Why, is beyond me. I mean, if I thought about it a bit, it is probably due to my bloodlines after all. Otherwise I would have loved to hang out with you tonight." Haruhi told Hiro, who was slightly pouting.

"Ah, I see. I guess I should let you go. I am sure you probably are heading up to the Host Club now, right?" Hiro tried to inquire, but all Haruhi gave him was a nod.

"Though, you could come and join me there too. After all, I am thinking about joining the Host Club. Perhaps I could talk that idiotic blond into letting you be my partner?"

An hour and a half later, a nearly deaf Hiro walked out. He had been accepted by both the rest of the club (though Haruhi probably had something to do with trying to get that blond idiot and the two twins to agree) , as well as a few new customers. Haruhi's plan had worked though too. She joined the host club and then became his servant. The girls ate it all up while the duo were starting to act more and more like a couple should.

"Haruhi, are you ready to go? My limo just pulled up to the front gates now. As well, Ranka-san is waiting for us." Kyoya came up beside Haruhi.

"Ah, yes. I am more or less ready. Just need to grab my bag." Haruhi said, as she went off to get the said item. She was back a moment later and the two Ootori's left the third music room.

~Scene Skip to the Ootori mansion.~

"Konnichiwa, Ootori-kun. Ootori-sama is currently in his study, but will be down in ten minutes. Konnichiwa, Fujioka-san, Fujioka-chan. We are very pleased to have you both here tonight." A few maids had came to take our stuff while they relayed their appropriate messages.

"Arigato, miss." Haruhi smiled. Ranka, too, was smiling. That is until another family came around.

"Ah, Nii-san. You are home. And, who may this lovely young woman be?" One of Kyoya's brother's asked.

"Akito-nii-san, this is Haruhi Fujioka-Ootori. I recently found out that she is my twin. More about that later. Now, shall we head to the dining room or the living room area instead of loitering around here in the doorway?" Kyoya simply introduced us quickly.

"I don't know about going into the living room. Yuuichi-niisan was in there doing something when I walked by. Whatever it was, it was scary. There were far too many books." Akito said.

"I would love to go to the living room to meet Yuuichi-kun. Besides, I am also mildly curious as to what he is working on." Haruhi piped up.

"Are you sbure it is only mild curiosity or are you just interested in what he is doing, sweetheart?" Ranka asked. After all, this male knew what a mildly curious Haruhi would do over a rather interested Haruhi.

Haruhi pouted a bit. "Ranka-san, you aren't fun. But, you are right. It is more than mildly curiosity." Haruhi replied.

By this time, the quartet finally arrived at the living room. Everyone decided to keep quiet for a couple minutes, though each were lost to their own thoughts.

Akito's thoughts were more or less centered around being disgusted out of his wits. He didn't know what he was looking at even.

Ranka's thoughts were mildly following Akito's, but he was also slightly intrigued. After all, he was looking at some sort of history book thing.

Kyoya wasn't really thinking about what his brother was doing, but rather the fact that their two new guests had two different reactions. It was amusing for him.

Haruhi was looking at a work of art. Even a companion to share her love of history. This was confirmed when it was she who broke the silence, and scaring Yuuichi in the process. "My lord. Is that a building from the Roman empire? I remember reading..." Haruhi continued on her ramble about the Roman empire. Yuuichi only looked at the girl in shock. One of the reasons he stared was due to the fact that he hadn't even noticed what era he was working in. The other was that he was slightly thinking, 'Just who is this person?'

"Ah! Gomen! I should have introduced myself sooner! I'm Haruhi Fujioka-Ootori." Haruhi had to stop and wait for a bit to let everything settle in for Yuuichi by this point.

"How can you be an Ootori? I know that us males haven't been married off, so that can't be the reason you have the Ootori name. I don't think that you could be a sibling of ours either, considering you have never lived under this roof." Yuuichi asked, after a few minutes.

"She is an Ootori by blood, and is Kyoya's twin sister. Your mother and I decided to adopt her out shortly after her birth, considering that having five children under our roof at that particular time was considered an act against the society. Now, the society allows for however many children a person wants to have. It is good to see you again, Fujioka-chan and Fujioka-san. But, I must inform you all that dinner is being served in the dining hall now." Yoshio told the group. Haruhi shrugged as she followed the rest of them.

Dinner was, for the most part, consumed in silence. Chatter only resumed once again once the plates had all been cleared.

"Since I know that you all have met each other now, there was a matter in which I wanted to talk about while you are all present." Everyone looked to Yoshio as he continued. "I was hoping that Fujioka-chan would be willing to move into the Ootori mansion."

"It would be nice to live with my actual family so that I can get to know them. Yet, I am not sure since Ranka-san has been my acting guardian for awhile." Haruhi started to muse to herself slightly.

Almost as if sensing Ranka's distress about telling them that there was no way they were moving in, Yoshio spoke once more. "I realize that I am her biological father, but I do know that you have also raised her like your own daughter. I will amend the previous statement to also include you as well, Ryoji."

"I think that we are going to take the offer." Haruhi told Yoshio.


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: This story had never been meant to exceed 5 chapters, but here we are on chapter 9! Wow! anywho, here is the long awaited epilogue of the story! I wish to to thank all of my loyal readers, followers and reviewers!**

Chapter Nine - Epilogue

It had been four months since Haruhi and Ranka had both moved into the Ootori mansion. Ranka, for the most part, was still having a hard time adjusting to living the life of someone rich. He had insisted to Yoshio that he would be continuing his job at the bar. Yoshio had tried to object, but even Haruhi had gave in and told the man to let the cross dresser continue. She had argued that his workplace was apart of who he was.

Yoshio, after hearing that the two Fujioka's were going to be moving in, was rather pleased. He began to make the necessary arrangements, including the acquisition of a few additional cars for their use. When he had argued against the cross dresser going back to the bar and against Haruhi joining the Host Club, he had been trumped by his youngest daughter. She had every ounce of her mother in her blood stream. Soon, though, he gave up and told them both to do what they wanted.

Yuuichi, for the most part, was rather thrilled to have someone to talk to about any of his projects. Haruhi even felt comfortable enough to go to him if Kyoya wasn't around for some odd reason.

Akito, had tried to avoid Haruhi the entire time, though Haruhi had finally caught on. It was at this point that the two had finally seen each other in two months.

"Akito-niisan, what have I done to actually avoid me for the last two months?" Haruhi asked.

"I wasn't avoid-" Akito started.

"Don't even say that you have been avoiding me! You have been since the month after I moved in!" Haruhi interrupted with a yell.

"Fine! I have been avoiding you whenever Yuuichi nii-san has been home. I don't like it when he is talking about stuff I don't even know yet. Then, there is the issue about Kyoya nii-san too. I don't dare cross him either. But, I do miss the time that we could spend together as siblings." Akito nii-san admitted.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Or have left a note in my bedroom?" Haruhi tried to soothe her slightly older brother.

"That would have worked? Darn. Why didn't I think of it sooner?" Grumbled Akito.

"No worries. How about every Sunday we do something together from now on?" Haruhi queried. Akito thought about it for a few minutes before agreeing. They had also determined that they would alternate who got to pick what they were going to do. Akito was up first. He had the perfect idea. There was a ball happening this particular Sunday, and he wanted to be the one to find Haruhi an outfit. He wasn't about to let her know that.

On the other hand Fuyumi, who had just got married to Shido-san two months ago, had been extremely happy. Oh, her older sister decided to come home every Friday, just to take Haruhi out for new clothes. Much to the latter's dismay. Oh, and who can say that Fuyumi had taken a liking to Ranka too. Every few weeks, he would be treated by Fuyumi to a new dress as well.

Kyoya, well, he had schooled his emotions. He was happy for Haruhi to move in, since Fuyumi was finally distracted enough by Haruhi that the former no longer would try to reorganize his dresser drawers anymore. But, she only added one more headache. Tamaki now felt the need to come over once every two days to see how Haruhi was doing.

As for the girl who had recently moved in? She took it all in stride after three days. She had found it hard to call for a driver, when she could have walked somewhere. Or the fact that she had to plead with the cooks to let her help make the food. What she found slightly annoying, though, was going to school with Kyoya For the first two days after the move.

_Flashback_

Once the limo stopped at the school, Kyoya was the first to get out before turning around to help Haruhi. Of course, everyone had started to bombard the two with questions. Why was Haruhi-chan with Kyoya-san? Is Kyoya-senpai off limits now?

Finally, Haruhi snapped lightly. "The reason Kyoya-kun and I are coming together is due to the fact that we are siblings!" The ladies went back to whispering. Haruhi picked up her pace and got to her classroom. It was the same questions there, with the same answer.

When club came around that day, Haruhi told the other hosts that she Would like to join them as the cosplay researcher and would be helping Kyoya out a great deal when determining whether a cosplay was feasible based on funds. Everyone was on board with that plan.

_end flashback-_

Another thing that had happened was that Haruhi and Hiro had finally confessed to one another. However, the two had not told the rest of the host club, nor their patrons, as Hiro had also been selected to join the club. If Haruhi wasn't busy working on the next possible idea for the club, which not having a lot of down time was rare, shewould host with him, and play the childhood friends who had to be separated kind of act. Other times, she could make the little amount of guests that would come see what Kyoya was doing, faint or have hearts in their eyes.

So, all in all, everyone learned to adjust to any curve ball that was thrown their way.

The End.


End file.
